Love Song at Hogwarts
by LadyGryffindor123
Summary: Audrey Potter is a new student at Hogwarts. Harry potter is her brother. Fred/George are her best friends. She can do this but romance will get in the way with her best friend and who must not be named will not stop until the prophecy is complete.
1. Chapter 1 Meet Audrey Potter Part 1

Chapter 1:Meet Audrey Potter

It was Christmas time at the Gryffindor house and everyone including the Weasly bunch and the golden trio where gathered to the Christmas tree excited to open our presents.

"Bloody hell look all these presents" Ron exclaimed bulgy eyed at the moment. George stifled a laugh and patted his brother on the back.

" Obviously, Ronnykins is extra annoying today" George said and his identical twin piped in" I totally agree my good twin."

They both laughed including the everyone else except for Ron who started getting angry and getting very flustered until Professor Minerva McGonagall bursted in.

George and Fred automatically said"We didn't do it we swear"

Professor huffed and said"Mr. Weasly twins I haven't heard that you didn't do anything troublesome, but I must not see your Shannagins anytime soon, now Mr. Potter please come with me." Fred and George were bewildered while confused Harry followed Professor McGonagall. Hermione tried to flatten her fluffy hair and said"I wonder what was that about"

"Me too"Ron quickly replied. Fred crossed his arms and said"Well I guess that we have to wait then"

"I believe so brother"George said yawning restless and sleepy.

After a long time of bickering and awkward silences, the common door finally opened and they saw happy Harry with a cage of a barn owl with big blue anime eyes." Wow Harry I didn't know you had another owl" Ron blurted.

Harry smiled and said"No it is my sister's owl she is now enrolled at Hogwarts." Hermione stood up " What do you mean just now" she said with her high pitch voice. And there was a girl with fiery red hair and herb hazel eyes, George looked at her with amazement and seen that she was tugging on this huge heavy trunk. When she saw the crowd she smiled and George knew that her eyes sparkled. His and Audrey's met and George felt like smiling like a idiot. Fred suddenly punched him the arm' back to reality' he thought."Ow Fred"

"Stop making googly eyes then." George slightly blush which he never those he thought and Fred was as usual."OK guys this is Audrey Potter, my sister". Everyone greeted her but they all noticed that she was struggling with her trunk. Before George can offer to help her

"Do you need any help" her brother asked." No it is just so hard with these heels that Beauxbatons gave all the students thanks goodness I got expelled."

She finally pulled the trunk on to the center of the common room "Exactly how did you get expelled " Harry exclaimed. Audrey stood frozen motionless. She was about to say something and suddenly starting sharping her breathing and yelling. She kneeled tried to fight the pain on her wrist. She suddenly dropped the trunk to calm down. Harry walked to her side rubbing her back. George was so worried about this girl. He was about to help her until as her trunk fell a huge catapult came out a fired a lemon pie on his face.


	2. Chapter 1 Meet Audrey Potter Part 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys I already have three reviews. I am really thankful. This is going to be a awesome story. Well back to the story...**

Chapter 1:Meet Audrey Potter Part 2

'Finally the pain stopped' thought Audrey standing up, rubbing her wrists. Everyone was looking at her wondering what just happened.

"Carpet burns they really hurt" she said having no other excuse.

Harry nodded and sat back down but looking suspicious at her. Suddenly Audrey seen her trunk where it was opened and noticed that her catapult shot her next victim. It was the boy with red hair about two years older than her, which was very tall and had lemon pie all over his face. She laughed hysterically but she quickly toned it down. She knew she had a loud laugh.

Now everyone noticed George's pie covered face and everyone tried to not to giggle or whisper."I am so sorry but you had to admit that was really funny for at least a moment" Audrey said in her apologetic voice, batting her eyelashes."No problem and glad to meet you I am the prankster king George Weasly now you must bow" George said trying to impress her.

Audrey was astonished, another jokester like her and he thinks he is the king of pranks... fat chance.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Weasly and you will be overthrown by the Queen of Tomfoolery me"she smirked. Then they started arguing about who is better and what pranks they done.

Harry interrupted there argument who was very impatient and angry about her sister getting expelled. She sighed and said"Sorry Harry but George started it". George kept silent but was pointing fingers at her.

A few moments later, Audrey met everyone including George's twin brother Fred.'Ahhh' she thought' I knew it was a good idea to get expelled'. It was like Harry read her mind and said"So how did you get expelled". Audrey was shocked, but she knew this conversation was about to come but not with everyone she just met looked at her.

"Well I might of done some pranks recently with fireworks" she gave a sheepish smile.

Harry put his hands to cover his eyes and Ron blurted with a very energetic voice"Are you mad women?".

The twins had a different reactions and gave Audrey two high fives which she gladly accepted. Her brother gave her a serious look and said"And it got you expelled."

"Yeah for putting for putting fireworks in Madam Maxime's drawers which gave HUGE fireworks including the sparkle octopus one I got from Zonko's on our trip to Hogmeade."she vaguely smiled.

"What am I going to do with you" Harry exclaims."We know" both George and Fred said in unison." We should let her been in our pranking gang and we will not take a no for a answer"said George with a arm around her shoulder. She gave a funny thinking pose until she said" Sure thing only if you two say Hail to Audrey ,Queen of pranking." Fred and George exchanged a glance before they said "Surreee..." in a very sarcastic tone.

And before you know it they became best friends.


	3. Chapter 2 Leading to

**Author's Note: Hi guys as I promised here is Chapter 2. Warning mild swearing. Aka the T on the left corner. Thanks for all the reviewers truly thankful and I hope you review or comment whatevers. Now on to the story. (: **

Chapter 2:Leading to...

A year later...

"Hmmm George I am thinking of a new prank product, and this one is good."Audrey said as her and George were making their way to the Great Hall.

George smirked and says"Say away Audrey" mimicking Professor Trelawney's voice. Audrey laughed and started skipping her way down the hallway. Suddenly she saw Draco Malfoy.

"Great George, Draco is bloody here, I swear I there is no such thing that is super annoying." George gave a jolly laugh and retorted"Hey he might like you, awwww he has a crush on you." Audrey playfully punches him in the arm and patted his back.

" He better not or I will put dungbombs under is arse".

Draco probably heard that for he was talking to his gang of Crab and Goyle and he was staring down at Audrey. She winced and grabbed George's arm and turned him around. "Hey Potter " they heard his snooty voice."Ugh" they both grunted. Audrey slowly turned around"What do you want Malfoy? Wanted to compliment on our previous prank?"she smirked in satisfaction.

"No I wanted to give you a opportunity"Malfoy said looking up and down at her seductively.

She gave him one of her famous glares and looked at George which he looked furious. "And what is that Malfoy" Audrey said blankly."I want you to go out with me"Malfoy drawled."Hell no" Audrey shouted and started to walk off, Draco followed trying to grab her hand, but he took a good punch from 'I can't believe it George' Audrey thinked as she witnessed the brutal knuckle sandwich.

"Man that weasel wanted to get it" George said, still his fists clinched.

"You know I could easily declined but I liked this idea much better" she said as she saw Draco rolling around covering his face.

George and her started laughing uncontrollably until Argus Filtch sees broken hearted Draco crying like a baby and Audrey plus George completely giggling all over the place. He pulled a toothless grin and started to walk towards the both of them with his cane banging on the ground. George gestured to Filtch and they sprinted down the hallways. Filtch was slowly behind them. Audrey picked up the speed, and barely catched up with George.

"You know this leads up to a dead end Gred "

"I know that and don't call me that the girl who lived." She gave him a death stare and kept jogging."If I weren't in this situation I will kill you literalleeee woaahhh" Audrey stumbled into the broom closet.

'Ow what the heck' she thought as she tried to find the light chain,"Ugh" she grunted loudly.'I can't find it'. Hours came and she tried all she can. Trying to budge the door, but it wouldn't wriggle or anything. She tried to call for help"Someone please help me, George are out there grrrr..." she growled. She kept pacing thinking, but it is useless without her wand and the only thing in a broom closet are brooms. Audrey then just started banging on the door"Let me out" she screamed.

"Did someone call for assistance"

"Thank goodness dude" Audrey comes out smelling the fresh air. George started to chuckle from Audrey was covered in sweat like she was just running forever.

"I thought I was going be stuck there until I died." Audrey said sarcastically. George just stood there looking at his best friend, she is in full relief staring at me.

George thought' I feel very giddy and butterflies in my stomach for some reason,darn I do like her'. "George are you alright"Audrey asked looking concerned." Yeah yeah I am" he stuttered putting his hands in his pockets of his slacks.'Why am I like this for some reason',George kept thinking."Well thank you" Audrey said smiling fully. She gave him a quick hug but the both wanted to pull closer and tighter.

'Man I thinking I am falling in love' they both thought."Race you to the Great Hall I am starving." Audrey backed away now starting to run."Hey no far you didn't say go or anything" George said feeling cheated."Go there" She laughed and they sprinted down to the Great Hall.


	4. Chapter 3 In depression

**Author's note: I am back fanfictioners. I am ready to finish this story and conquer new challenges. I have been very busy but that doesn't matter now, here is chapter 3. BTW I decided to put spaces on my dialog from the suggestion I had on my reviews,also I am skipping another year into her third year, which will have a few chapters in this year and most of the story on her fourth year where the drama and climax will be. Probably after this chapter and the next one you will get a special back story on Audrey so get excited! Anyway on with the show! FYI italicizes is flashbacks.**

**P.S. Very long chapter**

Chapter 3:In depression

_Audrey was in the halls of Hogwarts walking around worried about everything . It was just yesterday that she lay her eyes on her godfather,Sirius Black and now she doesn't know if he is going to live by this point. She always noticed a black scruffy dog around her but she never knew it was her godfather with his animagus that came to find her and her brother,Harry. But now he is in peril danger. 'Not including Peter Pettigrew was a bloody traitor' she thought now strutting her way to the Gryffindor common room. She saw the Fat Lady and was about a few steps away until she felt this sharp pain come everywhere into her body. She instantly fell onto the hard cold ground. Shaking and aching, she was gasping for breath. She sobbed and suddenly heard this mysterious voice in her head, ' every year this happens since you were eight...half way there until.."before she can even run through this through her head she had blacken out_

Few days later...

Harry walked to the hospital wing for the third time today. He believed Audrey was being very ridiculous. Whenever he tried to talk about her unfortunate condition, she always threw something at him or scream at his face. He decided to try one last time for today. She was coming to her last day before she was released from the hospital wing. He finally gotten to his destination,seeing Audrey laying down on the bed doing her homework.

"Hey Audrey" he said very nervously.

He knew she would reject on the idea, that she should go to Dumbledore's office and tell the whole story about everything.

"Hi Harry and forget whatever your going to say, I said no"Audrey said in a very stern tone.

'I figure he knew what my answer was' Audrey thought has she shifted to face him. Harry looked at her very aggravated. They gave a total stare down until Harry suddenly stormed out.

'uh what have I've done' Audrey thought putting her hands down to her face and started crying.

A week later...

"I am getting worried about Audrey" Hermione talked. Audrey barely slept for days and had not eaten. Since she was released from the hospital wing she stayed at her dorm. Only leaving for her classes and meals.

"She blimey doesn't even talk to anyone ,even Fred and George haven't heard a peep out of her" Ron blurted out.

Hermione, Harry, Ron,George,Fred and Lee were at the common room discussing about Audrey's depression." She hasn't been herself for age, her quirky little self" Fred replied. George kept silent looking down at his hands. He has never seen like this and he simply hated it. Also not to mention he felt like a jerk... for a apparent reason.

" We have to do something for Audrey for Merlin's sakes"George finally said bitterly.'

They can only think about what she is doing no knowing why or if they are going to do something about it' George thought as everyone looked at him,very curious on his attitude.

"Well that is why we came here...aren't we" Harry mumbled, giving George the cold shoulder. Harry has been blaming him for everything ever since she started pranking more with the Weasley twins. Been very grouchy recently. George was alarmed so he sat back down,slouching.

Hermione felt all the tension in the room and said" Maybe we should let someone talk to her alone,without all the pressure and stuff".

Everyone thought about it for amount of time until finally Lee who was very quiet from the previous conversation said"I'll do it "trying to act serious but ruined it by giving a wink to Fred and George. George suddenly felt his blood boiling.

"No Lee all you are going to do is try to flirt with Audrey and get your but kicked out the door" Harry retorted. Everyone giggled including Hermione, which sometimes can be a buzzkill.

"Maybe I should do it , I am her brother" Harry said.

Ron quickly replied"Exactly your her brother, it gives more pressure on the person." George, Lee, Hermione, Harry and Ron has no more ideas until Fred said "I think George should do it ."

"WHAT" George yelled,completely shocked.

"You heard me brother I think you should talk to Audrey" Fred told George writing something on a piece of parchment. "Hey that's a great idea you aren't as impulsive as Fred is" Hermione replied.

"Hey" Fred dramatically said pretending to feel insulted."Yeah I agree with that idea Fred" Ron nodded. " OK then it settles then, George will go talk to Audrey...Now" Harry said still holding the grudge.

'what NOW' George's mind screamed. George just stood there and nodded and went up to the guy's dormitory to pick up a few things. Fred soonly followed grabbing his twin by the shoulder." Are you going to use those plunger walkers we just built yesterday" Fred asked.

"Yeah so I can get to the girl's dormitory without being slid down back into the common room" George said very irritated. Fred knew something was up and he knew the only way to make him confess. He suddenly tackled his brother behind his back. " Ahhh Fred what is wrong with you" George muffled a couple of words at a time. For he was trying to get this medium sized man off of him. Fred finally pinned him down on the floor."Tell me George, why so grumpy , I thought you would be glad to comfort Audrey"Fred retorted raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Shh Fred people can hear you"George gasped. "Tell me""Tell you what"

"To tell me why you have been avoiding every related to Audrey, you depressed just like her right now" Fred answered bleakly."May I sit up first" George struggled to say. Fred nodded and unpinned his brother. Suddenly there was a awkward silence.

**Author's note: Will there it is hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't care but some reviews will really make me happy. Probably next week I will have Chapter 4 so have patience. In the meantime I might give some one-shots for your enjoyment on other harry potter couples so keep your fingers crossed, well don't because it will jinx it...just wish me luck! TTFN ta ta for now. **


End file.
